All I Need
by CherikIsMoleculesOfLehnshavier
Summary: Dean is woken up from a dream about a certain feathery friend, and soon ends up face to face with the angel of his dreams. (DESTIEL FLUFF AND SMUT!)
1. Chapter 1

Warm lips pressed against sensitive skin. Dean arched his back, a feeble moan escaping his parted lips. Castiel's hands gently explored the contours of the hunter's body, memorizing what made him groan and had him a trembling mess. Dean tangled his fingers in the angel's messy brown locks and pulled him up, their lips meeting in a rough needy kiss that had them both groaning in pleasure. 

"Dean… DEAN!"

Dean scrambled out of bed, grabbing the knife from under his pillow and falling into the wall as he tried to ready himself for a fight. 

"Dean, it's just me." Sam said, stepping back with his hands raised, away from Dean who was still barely awake. The hunter collapsed back on the bed with a relieved sigh once his mind caught up and then shoved the knife back under his pillow, grumbling in irritation at being woken up. 

"What the hell do you want Sammy?" Dean grumbled, rubbing his face to try and get rid of the sleep that was still fogging up his thoughts and also trying to forget the steamy dream he'd been having about a certain feathery friend of his. Though, it wasn't the first. 

"I could hear you groaning all the way in my room and thought you were possessed or something." Sam replied, eyebrows raised as he watched his brother try to gather himself, not noticing yet the quite prominent bulge in the hunters pants. 

"Uhm, Dean." Sam cleared his throat and Dean looked up at his brother who was looking at the ceiling awkwardly and blushing furiously, Dean's brow furrowed unsure of what was wrong until he looked down and noticed what had his brother so on edge. The hunter practically dove for one of his pillows and quickly placed it over his lap. 

"I'm, uhm, going to get some cereal..." Sam said and made for his escape, making a disgusted expression once the door was behind him and then heading to the kitchen to find some bleach so he could pour it on his eyeballs and scrub his brain clean as well. 

"Damn." Dean muttered. The dreams had been getting more and more frequent and were starting to make him seriously question whether or not he was as straight as he always pretended to be. He stood up and walked uncomfortably to the bathroom, turning the shower on as cold as it would go and stepping in. He hissed as the freezing cold washed over him, but was grateful when his body started to calm down. He wished his mind would just shut the hell up about Cas and stop bombarding him with all those x rated thoughts. Letting his head fall against the cool tile the hunter focused on the feeling of the water sliding down his skin, leaving goose bumps in its wake. The world around him started to fall away, sleep began to tug at his eyelids once more, 

"Hello Dean."

Dean almost fell out of the shower when a familiar voice spoke right beside him. He scrambled out of the shower and grabbed a towel off the rack, ripping the entire thing off the wall in the process. 

"Dammit, Cas! I told you not to do that. Especially when I'm, you know, NAKED!" He snapped, wrapping the towel around his waist and pressing himself to the corner of the bathroom so there was some distance between him and then angel, who was standing under the running water; ignoring the fact that his trench coat and suit were now thoroughly soaked, along with his hair. 

"I apologize, Dean." Cas stepped out of the shower towards Dean who nearly ripped the door off its hinges and hurried into his room. 

"What are you even doing here?" He snapped, not meaning to sound as harsh as he did. The hunter huffed in annoyance and headed to his dresser to look for a pair of sweat pants or something to cover himself, even a dress would do at this point. 

"You are the one who called to me, Dean." Cas replied, tilting his head in the curious way he always did, the way Dean loved and made his heart skip a beat. He shook the thoughts from his head and turned to the angel who was watching him, looking like a lost puppy in a storm. Dean sighed, figuring the angel had felt his emotions from the dream or something like that. 

"Yes, I heard your dream." The angel said, answering his unspoken thought. Dean turned deep red and laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head and then quickly grabbing the towel that had slipped down his hips slightly. 

"You, uh, heard that?" The hunter laughed nervously again, willing his face to not feel like it was on fire anymore. 

"I have heard all of your dreams, Dean." Cas replied simply, unsure of why Dean was acting so strangely. 

"And, uh what'd you think?" Dean asked, inwardly rolling his eyes at himself for stammering like he was a sixteen year old girl. He couldn't even really believe he'd asked that in the first place. Why would he care what the angel thought? He always cared. Dean felt like smacking himself, he felt like a cliché cheesecake this whole situation was so sappy. 

Now Castiel was the one blushing. He looked down at his feet and messed with the edges of his trench coat nervously. 

"I…" Cas bit his tongue, looking to the side, unable to meet the hunters eyes. "I'm not allowed to say." His lame excuse made Dean roll his eyes. 

"Cas, you frikken ditched the god squad, I think you're allowed your own opinion on things now." He shook his head and sat down on the edge of the bed, keeping a tight hold on his towel. The angel walked over to the hunter and took a seat beside him, in his personal space of course. Dean didn't care right then, though, he was too enthralled wondering why the angel was still so flustered and blushing like a tomato. 

"I-I enjoyed it." Cas said quietly, finally looking up and meeting Dean's piercing green eyes. 

Dean swallowed audibly and tried his best to steel his nerves. A static silence fell between them. Their gazes still locked. The hunter and angel could feel themselves leaning forward slightly, eyes falling closed as they felt each other's breath ghost across their lips. 

"Dean, have you seen-?" Sam burst through the door all the sudden and stopped dead when he saw Dean and Cas a breath away from ravaging each other like the world was going to end, which it might. 

Sam mouthed the letter O and then backed out of the room slowly. He couldn't help but grin once he was gone. The two dorks were finally getting together, took them long enough. 

Dean was frozen with embarrassment, half between hysterical laughing and hysterical throwing-himself-off-a-bridge. But all of that disappeared when Cas started stammering nervously. 

"Dean, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" The angel began and made to get up off the bed but Dean grabbed his hand, holding him in place. 

"Hey man, don't be sorry." Dean swallowed his nerves and smiled slightly before leaning in and gently kissing the stunned angel sitting beside him. Cas eagerly returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around the hunters neck. He was taken aback at first but then pulled the angel into his lap and deepened the kiss, nipping gently at his lip. 

Castiel pulled back and gazed deeply into Dean's eyes, his own clouded with lust. 

"Dean, I-" Cas began but Dean leaned up and kissed him gently again to silence him. 

"Don't say anything, not yet." The hunter sighed and let his forehead fall onto the angel's shoulder, pulling him closer. 

They stayed like that in each others arms, listening to the sound of their breath and the warmth of each other's embrace. Dean would occasionally kiss the side of Castiel's neck, smiling faintly at the soft sounds the angel emitted when he did. The moment was peace for him. Something he had not had in a long time, and he wanted it to last as long as it could, ignoring the fact that Cas was still in his dripping wet clothes and was dripping water all over.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean."

Dean faintly heard the sound of some calling to him.

"Dean."

He felt hands nudging him and finally forced his eyes open, squinting at the lamp light from the bedside. Cas was leaning over him slightly, one hand on his cheek and the other on his shoulder.

"I'm awake, I'm awake." Dean groaned and rubbed his forehead, before sitting upright and stretching languidly. The angel sat up too, looking down at his hands, unsure of what to do. He looked sideways at Cas and then grumbled to himself before swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"I need a REAL shower," Dean slid off of the bed and stood up clumsily, the room spinning a little from standing up too fast. He headed towards the bathroom and then looked over his shoulder at Cas who was sitting on the bed still. "You coming?" He asked, and smirked when Cas looked up with wide, nervous, eyes. Of course, this had been the hunter's plan all along.

The angel scrambled off the bed and quickly followed him into the bathroom, swallowing his nerves as best he could. He watched as Dean leaned over the bath to turn the shower on and then stripped his shirt off, revealing a toned muscular back and broad shoulders. The angel bit his lip and looked at the ceiling as Dean started to take his pants off. Once his eyes traveled downwards again Dean was already in the shower staring at him expectantly. Cas stepped forward, making to get in the shower with him and stopped when Dean rolled his eyes.

"Cas, you can't shower with your clothes on." Dean explained, trying not to laugh when the angel's cheeks turned red.

"Oh, y-yes, of course." Cas stammered and shrugged his trench coat off before moving his trembling hands to undo the buttons of his shirt. Dean watched, enticed as Cas slowly undressed. He couldn't deny it; the angel looked damn good without any clothes on. He was lean but toned, and had smooth creamy skin that Dean wanted to bite and mark, marks that only he and his angel would know were there.

He stepped in the shower beside Dean, for the first time actually putting some distance between them. Dean could sense his nervousness and couldn't fight the smile that spread across his lips, never in his life would he admit it aloud but he actually thought Cas was ridiculously cute when he was nervous.

Dean reached out and grabbed the angel's hand, pulling him forward so that they were pressed together. He could feel the warm water trickling between them, easing his tight muscles and skin which was nearly on fire with the intensity of the situation.

"You still sure about this, Cas?" Dean murmured as he tilted the angel's face up to look at him. Castiel's eyes were wide and nervous but he could see the curiosity and want within them.

"Yes, Dean." He nodded and licked his lips absentmindedly as Dean slowly began to lean down until their lips were inches apart.

"Then kiss me." Dean whispered, hovering just above the angel's lips, waiting for him to make the next move.

Cas could hear his heart beating so loudly in his ears he barely heard what Dean said. His eyes traveled down to Dean's lips and then he slowly leaned up, his hands coming to rest on Dean's shoulders to hold him up since he felt as though his knees would give out at any moment. His lips grazed Dean's and he could feel his body come alive at the feeling of it, making him want more. The angel crushed his lips against the hunters, pushing him back against the wall and making them both nearly fall out of the shower.

Dean chuckled against Cas' lips and then flipped them and pinned the angel up against the wall instead, no way would Dean Winchester be the submissive one. Dean gently nipped at his lip before pushing the angel's lips apart and sliding his tongue inside, exploring hungrily, wanting every taste he could get.

Cas moaned wantonly into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck and pulling their bodies closer together. Dean ground himself against the angel, making him gasp and pull back, looking up at Dean with his wide blue eyes.

"You like that?" Dean murmured, leaning down to gently nip at Cas' jaw before dropping to his knees, face to face with the angel's hard cock. He leaned forward and dragged his tongue up the length of it, smirking at the way Cas nearly fell over and moaned his name loudly all at once.

Dean languidly teased him with his tongue, licking in long, slow, tantalizing strokes or flicking his tongue across the tip while watching the angel grab the wall for support and try to maintain what little ounce of control he had left.

Cas thought the world had literally ended when Dean completely swallowed him and began sucking relentlessly, the angel couldn't even think about anything except for Dean and the divine things his mouth was doing. He tangled his fingers in the hunter's hair and let his head fall back against the shower wall, breathing heavily. He could feel a tension coiling within him, building up more and more so close to snapping. The heat of the shower was making the room spin and he could feel himself slowly losing control, falling farther and farther.

The lights started to flicker and then Dean did something with his tongue that sent Cas completely over the edge, the lights all went out and all the hunter could hear was the sound of Cas crying out his name and breaking glass.

It took a moment before the angel could gather himself, still reeling from the intense pleasure he'd just experienced, but the lights finally flickered back on and Dean stood up, grinning like the world was his oyster and licking his lips.

"Damn, Cas, was it that good?" He smirked when Cas shot him a look, out of breath and nearly limp.

"D-Dean… That was…" He trailed off when Dean leaned in to kiss him gently, his hand running through the angel's wet hair idly, their lips bruised.

"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up and then get out of here before we turn into prunes." Dean said and just chuckled when Cas tilted his head, confused as to why he would become a prune.

After they were out of the shower and Dean had teased Cas about the broken mirror, he went out to put on some clothes while Cas went to retrieve his still damp suit and trench coat off of the bathroom floor.

"No way you're wearing that, I'll put it in with the laundry later or something." Dean said, tossing him a t shirt and jeans. The angel smiled a little, pleased that Dean cared enough to lend him his own clothes. Dean just rolled his eyes and then went out to have some breakfast.

"Morning, Sammy." He headed to one of the cupboards and retrieved a box of fruit loops and then went in search of a bowl and spoon.

Sam looked up from his bowl of cereal grinning stupidly and Dean sat down in front of him pouring his cereal and milk. A freshly dressed Castiel entered moments later and took a seat next to Dean, inching himself closer to the hunter.

"So, you guys are a thing now?" Sam asked, breaking the silence and causing Dean to inhale his fruit loops.

"Yes." Cas replied, without blinking, and Sam's grin just grew.

"Jesus, Cas!" Dean choked out between his coughing fit, it felt like his entire bowl of fruit loops was floating around in his lungs.

"I knew it would happen sooner or later." Sam said in an I-told-you-so sort of way, looking all too pleased with himself while Dean glared daggers at him and finally collected himself before taking his seat again, trying to ignore the feeling of his face on fire; Cas was just staring down into his lap smiling happily and then reached over, grabbing Dean's hand underneath the table and lacing their fingers together.


End file.
